


Внуки

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Character Study, Children, Family, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Feelings, Gen, Pre-Canon, Short
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Мысли Энси о внуках и их способностях.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Внуки

Маг чувствует присутствие троллей. Слышит их голоса. Маг знает, куда он идет. И ему не нужна обученная кошка. Его шансы выжить велики, даже если чутье — все, чем его одарили боги. Если он закроет свой разум, не поддастся голосам в своей голове. И все-таки Онни отказывается. Бабушка понимает, что для разведчика он недостаточно быстр и легок, но он отказывается становиться и охотником.

Это одно из главных разочарований Энси.

Она убеждает. Настаивает. Зовет. Ее старший внук с задатками могущественного мага боится троллей!

— От Онни будет больше пользы на ферме. Пусть он защищает остров, — благодушно улыбается Анна-Мари.

— Мамуль, ты не представляешь, как мы, не иммунные, боимся сыпи, — подшучивает Юукка.

Идти на смерть — личное дело каждого, и Юуха не давит на сына. В городе хватает иммунных, которые не берутся за оружие. Страх мира за оградой давно стал нормой. Даже для Энси такой порядок «был всегда».

Она смиряется, хоть и не сразу. Светло-серые, почти белые глаза останавливаются на единственном, кто несет ее защищенную от Болезни кровь. Ее второй внук еще не проявил себя. Энси не знает, спит ли в нем магия, но призрачная рысь, стерегущая ребенка, вселяет большие надежды. Сердце хищника нелегко напугать.

Туулики перехватывает взгляд свекрови, подтягивает к себе сына и с ужасом зарывается лицом в пепельную макушку.


End file.
